


"Surprise."

by Shaunarnia



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, POV Female Character, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:34:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2269875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shaunarnia/pseuds/Shaunarnia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: Ray? You come home from war? Maybe you surprise him at work or something? Whatever you choose.</p><p>You’ve been deployed for 14 months, and you’re finally coming home to surprise Ray.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Surprise."

Ray had no idea you were coming home to him today. For the past year, you’d both maintained your relationship, which due to time zones, various amounts of stress and uncertainty, was not easy at all, through Skype calls, and sometimes, even the occasional letter. You’d preferred Skype; it made your day, seeing his face, even if it weren’t for all that long. You’ll admit, it was _extremely_ difficult having not been touched or touching anybody else the whole time, but you did stay loyal to Ray.

You’d hopped in a cab from the airport, still clothed in your fatigues and your duffel bag handy. You’d decided to head to Ray’s workplace and surprise him. The staff knew so much about you through Ray, always asking after you, how long you had been deployed, roundabout when you were coming home. Nobody knew that would be today.

“Hey, can you drop me off near the Rooster Teeth offices, please?” You asked the cab driver, “It’s just a few blocks from here.”

The driver followed your request, dropping you off just outside. You paid your fare, slung your bag over your shoulder and turned to walk towards the main gates. You reached the main door and stepped in, heading to reception.

You recognised the receptionist, Kara, you thought her name was.

“Oh my God, aren’t you (Y/N)? Ray’s girlfriend?” If anything, she seemed shocked to see you.

“Yeah, that’s me.” You smiled, “Do you know where he is? I’m hoping to surprise him.”

“Yeah, he’s in the Achievement Hunter office. I can show you the way, if you’d like.”

You followed Kara upstairs to the Achievement Hunter office, your stomach now in knots. You were ecstatic to see Ray, although, you couldn’t help but feel nervous too.

“Just give the door a knock and go on in, I don’t think they’re recording today.” Kara offered you a smile before turning to walk away, “He hasn’t stopped talking about you, you know.”

You smiled at the ground, hearing Kara walk away down the hall. You got yourself together first, hesitating before knocking the door and turning the handle. You didn’t think there was a proper word to describe how you were feeling right now; you were a mixture of every emotion you could possibly think of. Butterflies and knots cluttered your stomach, a wide grin stretched across your face, your eyes were brimmed with tears, and you hadn’t even seen Ray yet.

You opened the door sluggishly, just in case the guys actually were recording, and slipped through the door. There he was. He hadn’t even noticed you yet, he was too fixated on his screen. The other Lads had noticed you, but chose not to say anything, because this was your moment.

You dropped your duffel bag near the door, and Ray must have seen it in his peripheral vision, because his eyes darted over to you.

“Holy shit. (Y/N).” His jaw hung open as he hastily pushed himself out from his desk, banging his knee in the process, but that didn’t matter right now.

He pretty much launched himself at you, capturing you in a vice-like embrace, refusing to let you go. He buried his face in the crook of your neck, holding you tighter as he began to cry. Ray was basically crushing you now, but neither of you seemed to care. All that mattered right now was that you were both together again. The other men in the office didn’t say a word; they just watched on as the two of you held each other. Each one of them were smiling at the scene before them.

You kept hold of him, coming face to face with him for a second. Tears stained his cheeks, but he was smiling, just like you were.

“Surprise.” You whispered before crushing your lips together.


End file.
